PSICOPATÍA
by lenore4love
Summary: Cuando la desesperación te arrastra a la locura, cuando un deseo se convierte en obsesión... la frustración y los pensamientos mas retorcidos se vuelven algo mas corpóreo, algo como la disociación de la personalidad... algo como Genocider Syo. One shot.


PSICOPATÍA

"_Quiero alguien a quien amar, y quiero alguien que me ame. Y nadie lo hará. Y es por eso que duele. Porqué marca una diferencia. Y cuando a nadie le importa, te vuelve completamente loca por dentro y te hace querer decir cosas, destrozar cosas, romper cosas, atravesar el cristal."_

_Flora Rheta Shreiber – Sibyll_

Touko Fukawa se miró al espejo una mañana más en su corta vida y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, la expresión de aflicción que prácticamente se había tatuado en su rostro volvió a hacerse paso entre sus facciones cuando se puso sus grandes lentes redondos acentuando esa apariencia que a su pensar, era un tanto patética.

Sumando a ello su largo cabello recogido en dos trenzas y su uniforme de estilo marinero que intentaba por todos los medios cubrir su nada atractiva figura de la misma manera que su larguísimo cabello jugaba un papel importante como el ocultar su rostro junto con sus lentes que escondían tras el grueso cristal el par de ojos que siempre miraban al piso, como si intentara evadirse de una realidad que por mucho le asqueaba.

Se alisó la falda, se arregló el moño rojo y respiró profundo para enfrentar otro día en esa miserable existencia que se atrevía a llamar vida.

Bajó a desayunar escuchando el parloteo incesante de su madre que sinceramente no le interesaba en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado absorta en una novela que estaba a punto de terminar de leer; por supuesto, lo único que podría decir la hacía feliz y plena, mientras pudiera esconderse bajo la tinta y el papel podría sobrellevar la mierda de ese mundo y lo que le rodeaba.

Salía de casa tomando su maletín para dirigirse a la escuela, odiaba la escuela, odiaba la gente que siempre la miraba con esos ojos que parecían estarla juzgando todo el tiempo, casi parecía que podía leerles la mente, llamándola fea y detestable, viéndola por encima del hombro.

Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba…

Fukawa solo atinó a morderse el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, solo para reprimir las ganas que de pronto le daban de llorar ante el solo pensamiento de la gente hablando mal a sus espaldas, fijando sus detestables ojos en ella mientras ella solo atinaba a clavar su mirada en sus pies, demasiado cobarde para hacerles frente.

_Habría que matar a esos bastardos._

Una vocecilla que era apenas un susurro se coló en su mente e hizo a Fukawa estremecerse… sacudió violentamente su cabeza ante lo nítido que fue el sonido de la voz que desde hacía un tiempo la acechaba cuando menos lo esperaba o cuando su ansiedad llegaba a un límite bastante elevado.

Era preocupante, últimamente tenía lagunas mentales y una voz parecía intentar hacerse paso entre sus pensamientos cuerdos, cuando acordaba ya estaba fantaseando con cosas que definitivamente no eran en absoluto normales, o al menos no para alguien que debería ser mentalmente sano.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca… tal vez la misma gente a su alrededor estaban orillándola a perder la cabeza.

¡No no no no! Ya era demasiado difícil seguir viva en ese lugar como para que todavía tuviera que soportar el peso de la locura. ¡Ella estaba bien!

Se intentó convencer pasándose los dedos afanosamente por su cabeza haciendo que varios compañeros de clase la miraran extraño al hacer esto. Fukawa reparó en sus miradas y se encogió de hombros intentando hacerse pequeña para pasar inadvertida al tiempo que esa vocecilla en su cabeza se hacía más audible, intentando gritar, tratando de usurpar sus pensamientos cuerdos.

Las clases eran una tortura similar, ella siempre optaba por tener la nariz enterrada entre los libros que eran como el escudo protector a su realidad, de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de alzar la mirada y ver de reojo al chico popular del grupo.

El muchacho guapo rodeado de amigos que escurría carisma por cada poro, ese con el que le gustaba fantasear; el chico guapo con el que soñaba algún día estar entre sus brazos y ser querida, admirada y ¿Por qué no? Incluso deseada. A Fukawa se le escapaba un ligero suspiro casi inaudible mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse ante el solo pensamiento, ante la sola agradable idea de ser amada por alguien.

A la joven le gustaba pensar que ese deseo ferviente de que alguien se enamorara de ella, era algo normal, cada chica desea internamente ser querida… pero a veces, otra parte de sí misma se decía que tal vez esa casi desesperada necesidad de que alguien se fijara en ella y la amara se debía a que de alguna manera buscaba compensar con ello la falta de amor que se tenía a su propia persona, era solo un substituto de lo que ella tan evidentemente carecía.

Pero fuese como fuese Fukawa deseaba el amor, quería a un muchacho guapo estrechándola, diciéndole que era bonita aunque fuera mentira, quería convertirse en una princesa rescatada por el príncipe de brillante armadura… ser salvada de esa desesperación que parecía estar terminando de consumirla.

Las noches eran tal vez la peor parte del día, aun peor que la escuela… su ansiedad se disparaba de la nada, se volvía susceptible a todo y prefería encerrarse en su habitación antes de que alguien intentara siquiera hablarle pues ella de inmediato explotaba en un ataque casi psicótico y a pesar de querer detenerse, a pesar de querer ser ella misma no podía, había algo que la empujaba a actuar así, alguien en su interior que jalaba los hilos de su raciocinio.

Y Fukawa se encontraba a ella misma hecha un mar de lágrimas jalando sus largas trenzas intentando con ello sacar al intruso de su cabeza, gritaba tratando opacar los alaridos que hacían eco en su mente, se rasguñaba la piel con fiereza como si con ello evitara que un ente ajeno saliera de su propio cuerpo y entonces todo parecía ennegrecerse y se transportaba a un agradable limbo en dónde nada pasaba… solo una vasta tranquilidad.

Hubo una mañana en que todo superó los límites de lo normal, al abrir sus ojos las paredes de su habitación estaban llenas de rasguños, o más que rasguños era como su alguien hubiera pasado una navaja por el papel tapiz. Fukawa se sobresaltó al ver que en sus propias manos había cortes de las mismas tijeras que parecían ser las culpables de aquel desastre y que ahora estaban tiradas en el suelo a sus pies junto con manchones de sangre.

La muchacha gritó aterrorizada por la sola visión de la sangre, su hemofobia no le permitía soportar el ver el líquido rojo por tanto tiempo así que corrió al baño lavando sus manos compulsivamente.

-¡Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando!- se decía una y otra vez mientras pasaba sus dedos lastimados por el chorro de agua y se miraba al espejo hecha un desastre. Por un momento el cristal le devolvió el reflejo de un par de ojos carmín. La morena soltó un alarido y se fue de espaldas cayendo al piso pasándose ahora las manos húmedas por la cara.

-¡No! ¡Esa no soy yo!- chilló explotando en llanto por el pánico –Esa no soy yo…- se repitió abrazándose a si misma protegiéndose de un enemigo invisible que solo residía en su cabeza.

Y los episodios se repetían con más frecuencia, las lagunas mentales se convirtieron en lapsos prolongados de amnesia y la sangre en sus manos seguía apareciendo en cada vez más cantidad… no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, la desesperación se convirtió en el monstro que la acechaba con sus fauces bien abiertas.

_Trastorno de identidad disociativa. _Ese fue el diagnostico que terminó por romper el frágil equilibrio de la joven que al escuchar algo que más bien sonó como un veredicto solo se quedó pasmada en aquel consultorio rebosante de color blanco y olor a desinfectante… un blanco tan pulcro… tan detestable.

La ansiedad, el miedo, el ver su mundo caerse en pedazos le robó la voz y de paso el aliento.

Estaba loca ¿No es así? Básicamente acababan de reafirmarle que estaba loca ¡Claro! Estaba loca, mas loca que ese mundo enfermo y despiadado en el que fue a caer ¡Ya todos podrían señalarla con razones de peso! Ya todos podrían mirarla sin disimular su despreció.

La impresión de la noticia, el confirmar sus más grandes temores y el shock la hicieron perder de pronto el aire y de un momento a otro fue a colapsar desmayándose.

El doctor fue en su auxilio pero cuando apenas iba a ayudar a esta a levantarse, un par de ojos rojos se abrieron en lugar de los obscuros de la chica.

Una risa que muchos podrían describir como psicópata resonó por toda la sala; alguien que ya no era la tímida Touko Fukawa se levantó de un solo saltó sin parar de reír de esa manera tan perturbadora.

-¡Hasta que por fin me han encontrado, maldito montón de perdedores! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más iban a tardar en saber que estoy metida con esa idiota!?- decía sacando su lengua que de cierta manera parecía algo anormal pero que acentuaba un poco más esa apariencia enfermiza que de pronto había adoptado, muy lejos de la introvertida muchachita.

-No me miren así ¿Quieren? Es algo repulsivo- les dijo a los presentes, tanto sus padres como el medico que parecían tener sus ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

La otra personalidad ensanchó su sonrisa dejando pasear su lengua por sus labios.

-Les digo que dejen de mirarme así… o les voy a rebanar el cuello y luego colgarlos hasta desprenderles los brazos- les amenazó bajando un poco ese tono estridente y arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera saboreándolas.

Los presentes palidecieron en el instante mismo en que vieron a la joven sacar de entre sus ropas un par de afiladas tijeras de las cuales lamió el filo y soltó a reír en neuróticas carcajadas.

-¡No se sientan tan especiales gusanos! No tiene una cara lo suficientemente bonita como para que los mate- les dijo entre esas risas extrañas como si con ello estuviera burlándose y ofendiéndolos.

Los enfermeros no tardaron en llegar con jeringas en mano dispuestos a someter a la chica que a base de sus improvisadas armas intentó defenderse pero terminó envuelta en una camisa de fuerza.

-¡¿Creen que con esto van a detenerme?!- les rugió a todos con su larguísima lengua de fuera mirando a todos atravesándolos con sus ojos rojos–No pueden hacerlo, no mientras ella siga aquí… no mientras esté en su bonita cabeza ¡Yo no me iré!-

Y no se fue… ni siquiera las correas de la camisa, ni las paredes acolchadas fueron suficientes para someterla y cuando por fin pudo salir, cuando la Fukawa de la personalidad dominante se pensó lista y segura para salir al mundo otra vez, todo comenzó… _la otra _inclusofue bautizada.

Mientras que Fukawa soñaba con obtener el amor de algún hombre de fantasía, la personalidad que compartía tenía otras intenciones… ella no esperaría, arrebataría ese amor del hombre que cumpliera con sus requisitos aunque para ello tuviera que atravesarle un par de tijeras en los ojos para arrancárselos y solo la mirara a ella.

A fin de cuentas todo se resumía a eso: El amor, el irrefrenable deseo de ser amado que te arrastra incluso a la locura.

La policía la llamó _Genocider Syo_… no es que le desagradara el nombre, le iba bien, era una genocida de todos modos, asesina en serie de aquellos hombres que se habían atrevido a mirarla por debajo de la suela de sus zapatos, los que tuvieron el atrevimiento de despreciarla.

-Sí, así me gustas más- dijo en un ronroneo Syo pasando la punta de la tijera por el rostro ensangrentado de algún atractivo muchacho que había tenido la mala suerte de convertirse en su víctima.

Colgado de los brazos en una pose que asemejaba mucho a una crucifixión, Syo le rodeó el cuello sin poder acercársele más gracias a la colección de tijeras incrustadas en el vientre del ahora cadáver.

-Así me gusta… que estés callado, solo mirándonos a _nosotras… _solo abrazándonos- le susurró pasando su lengua por el oído del chico.

-Solo ámanos a nosotras ¿Si?... solo quiérenos a nosotras- le decía sintiendo la calidez de la sangre que emanaba gota a gota y le ensuciaba la ropa junto con los zapatos, lo tomaba como el amor desbordante de ese hombre en forma de líquido vital.

-¿No estás feliz Touko?... ¿Para qué esperar que ellos vengan a nosotras cuando nosotras podemos… ¡Robar su corazón!?- Gritó finalmente la muchacha apuñalando al cuerpo inerte con su arma predilecta atravesándole el pecho mientras reía desquiciadamente retorciendo las tijeras que aún estaban dentro de la carne.

-Y así todos nos amarán por siempre- volvió a decir la asesina escuchando los reproches desesperado de Fukawa retumbando en sus sienes, reprochándole sus actos pero Syo los acalló riendo, risas que de vez en cuando parecían entremezclarse con gritos agónicos de dos personalidades que sufrían y que gozaban, personalidades ahogadas en la misma desesperación.

/

**Fic corto dedicado a Fukawa porque a mi parecer es el personaje más interesante. Digo, la mujer tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple y para colmo es asesina serial, eso la hace alguien fuera de lo normal y tenía que escribirle algo o no me lo perdonaba.**

**Espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer.**


End file.
